


Inside Foley

by Diana_Munroe



Category: Jake 2.0
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Munroe/pseuds/Diana_Munroe
Summary: Takes place during "Get Foley" and references "Blackout". Here is a recap of what happened in the episodes. The actual dialogue and actions from the show are in italics. Hopefully it makes sense.FF.net repost
Relationships: Jake Foley/Diane Hughes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Inside Foley

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Recap:  
> In these episodes, Jake contracts a computer virus that causes him to lose his memory. The computer virus is created by DuMont, his arch enemy, who is after the nanites in Jake's body. After Jake loses his memory, DuMont pretends to be Jake's best friend and uses his girlfriend, Vanessa, to pretend to be Jake's wife. Jake rediscovers his advanced abilities and eventually figures out that DuMont and Vanessa are lying to him. He runs away. Kyle, his immediate superior, tracks him down, but Jake doesn't remember him so he runs away from him too. Jake ends up going to Philadelphia and making money in brutal back room fights. Meanwhile, the NSA begins tracking Jake down like a criminal, going so far as to make a fake wrap sheet about him online and submitting it to the police. Diane loses it and decides she needs to find him before they do so she can save his life. She finds him and although he don't remember her, he connects with her. At one moment, he has a little breakdown. Diane talks him through it and he ends up kissing her. They end up in his room and while there is some major foreplay, Diane stops it before it goes too far. He holds her through the night and falls asleep.

Jake felt the light of the sun behind his eyes and held the warmth in his arms closer to him. He opened his eyes, surprised he had actually been unconscious. The past few weeks on the run had left him exhausted, but too paranoid to actually go to sleep. Granted he was stationary for the moment, fighting in the club for money and actually having a place, but whenever his body stopped his mind kept going. The NSA said that he was Jake Foley, a wanted criminal. Violent, dangerous and deadly. He saw that every night when he went to fight. Using his strength on an opponent and making them feel his superiority with every punch and kick was addictive. It gave him pleasure in a small dark place in his soul. Every ounce of anger and confusion he had in his body when into those fights.

But being with Diane reminded him that his heart wasn't that cold. Jake thought about that run in the forest he took when he first discovered his abilities. The run was fun and exciting. He felt joy running through the forest like a little kid. He knew the house, Vanessa and DuMont was a lie, but in that moment he felt like… Jake. And right now he felt like Jake, holding this woman who he knew cared about him. Diane made him feel whole and… safe. He was the backroom ring fighter, who could beat up guys twice his size, but with Diane he just knew he didn't have to worry. Last night, although they didn't have sex, they had been more intimate than anything had experienced with Vanessa. Vanessa was beautiful, sexy and gave him a great night of sex, but he never trusted her. He wanted her, but nothing made him feel like he could love her. Something about Diane made him want to trust her. Everything from her eyes to the way she walked told him that she was the kind of person who was genuine. She would try to understand him. She would listen. She would be his friend, his confidante. He looked her and could tell… she was what he needed.

And he needed to kiss her last night. He needed to know that she was there, real and ready to accept him as the lost and broken man he was. And she did. She let him in. Every time they kissed, he felt like she was sharing her soul with him, healing the soul he thought he had lost. If someone would have told him that she was his wife, even after everything he went through these past few weeks, he would have believed it. Something in his heart told his mind that it was okay to take a rest and sleep with her around. He had slept through the whole night and, looking at the woman in his arms, he knew… this was right.

Jake got up from the bed. Diane moaned a little at the lost of warmth. She reached over her shoulder try to find him. Jake smiled, bent down and wrapped the blanket around her. Jake went into his bathroom and washed up. He looked at his face in the mirror. He didn't know who the guy looking back at him was, but that didn't matter. Maybe what mattered most was who he wanted to be. He wanted to be the guy who Diane saw every time she looked at him. She was sweet and thought he was worth something. She thought he was worth saving. And maybe he could learn how to prove her right.

He went back into his bedroom. He picked up her glasses from a chair in his room. He sat in it and looked back at Diane. She was beautiful, but she wasn't the type of flaunt it. It was possible she didn't even know how beautiful she was. She said she was a doctor, he knew she was good one. She had too good of a heart for her not give her patients that best care she could. And that good heart got here. On the run, in a dirty room with him. He didn't what to taint her with… whatever he was. But he couldn't stop himself from wanting her. From wanting to be with her. Over these past few weeks, he had learned to depend on his gut for survival. It was those feelings and base instincts that got him away from DuMont and Vanessa. He felt something was wrong from the moment he woke up in that room with Vanessa, he just ignored it. Now his gut was telling him something he hadn't heard before. It told him he could trust Diane. And last night he kissed Diane, he felt something else too. Something that well up in him and was released as soon as he touched her. It was strong, powerful and overwhelmed the anger, confusion and adrenaline he had been running on for the past few weeks. He loved her.

Logically, he knew it didn't make sense, but his life was anything, but logical. He wanted to be with Diane. He could see a life with Diane. He didn't know what kind of life with both of them on the run, but she had shown him what it was like having someone care about you and your well-being and he didn't want to lose that. He didn't want to lose the connection that he felt with her. He had less than nothing to offer her, but if they were both running, maybe it would be best if they could run together and have someone to depend on and trust in this world that just seemed out to get them. If they could manage to disappear and build a life, it would be worth it. She was worth it. He just hoped that she saw him the same way.

Diane shifted as her mind slowly rose to consciousness. Her eyes fluttered opened and moved to sit up right.

_"Hey. Did you sleep?" she asked._

_Jake smiled, "Yeah, for the first time in weeks."_

_He got up of off the chair and sat down on the bed next to Diane._

_"Me, too," she replied._

_Jake handed Diane her glasses. She smiled at him and puts the glasses on._

_"Thanks. Have you been up long?" she asked._

_"A while," he said and moved closer to her. He wanted to look at her when he said this to let her know he was serious. He was nervous, but he felt they could make that something between them work._

_"I want to get out of here. I want us to go - I don't know - someplace. Someplace far away - just to, just to be together," Jake said._

_Diane's eyes softened. She wanted nothing more than to agree with what Jake was saying._

_"I wish we could," she started._

_But the same thing that stopped her from sleeping with him last night was the same thing that stopped her now. This Jake that was free to be with her, but trapped within his own mind was not the Jake she knew or at least not all of him. And he wouldn't be saying any of this normally, but she wouldn't be under his sheets normally either. Still, she had to do this right. For both their sakes._

_"But," Jake provided._

_She sighed, "There are things you need to know about me."_

_"Okay," said Jake. Jake was prepared to listen to her until he heard something outside of his door with his advanced hearing. Diane noticed he wasn't paying attention to her any more._

_"Wha…" Diane asked._

_Jake lifted a finger up, "Shhh."_

_Jake waked up to the door and found one of Caesar goons, Chewy behind it._

_"Caesar wants to talk to you," he said._

Jake narrowed his eyes at him, "I'll be out in a minute."

Jake closed the door and turned back to Diane.

"What is it?" she asked.

Jake threw a shirt on, "I have to go."

"Where? Why?" she asked, rushing out of the bed. She reached out to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What's going on? I know you don't have any fights this early."

"No, but there something that I have take care of. It shouldn't take long," he replied.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" she asked.

Jake shook his head, "It's safer for you to go back to your hotel room. I wouldn't want any of Caesar's crew to show up when I'm not around."

"He's really that dangerous."

"Let's just get out of here," Jake replied. Diane nodded and got her clothes to together. Soon they were both ready to leave.

"Jake," Diane said just as they were about to reach the door.

Jake turned back to her, "Yeah."

Diane started to say something, but instead she reached up and kissed him with all she had, hoping to hold memory of what could have been in her heart. Jake held Diane to him, rubbing her back and becoming half-way convinced that he should blow Caesar off. She reluctantly broke the kiss off and looked at him in the eye.

"Be careful."

"I will," he replied. If his life could be filled with kisses like that, Jake could be a happy man. Jake opened the door and let Diane out with him close behind. He closed the door behind him. As they walked down the hallway, Diane reached for his hand and clasped it. She was going to miss this.


End file.
